Don't Piss Off the Snake
by candyland7
Summary: The One shot from A K- Unit Family. Before Scorpia Rising Alex was sent to Beacons to train. Why? He didn't know. After refusing help for an injury from an overbearing Snake, Alex ends up making it worse. Terrible summary, better one inside. Just read it. Rated T cause I want too.


**Me: Here's the one-shot I was talking about in A K- Unit Family. A brief backstory for it, before Scorpia Rising Blunt felt that Alex needed a little bit of a backup training and placed him with K- Unit again. Ben was there, but Alex got injured and he had pissed off Snake earlier so… yeah.**

**Alex: I refuse to admit it!**

**Snake: Well, you did.**

**Me: Now, now you two. Stop fighting. Just do the disclaimer for me. Please!**

**Alex: Nope, not gonna happen.**

**Snake: *sighs* Author owns nothing, but the random OC that might show up but is undecided as of now.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Alex John Rider was sitting on his little cot in K- Unit's cabin. At the moment the rest of K- Unit, and Ben, with their new member Cougar were at the obstacle course. Cougar was a tall man who stood between Snake and Eagle with brown hair and gray eyes. He was the only one that wasn't unhappy (to put it lightly) that Alex was here, Ben was more upset that Alex wasn't being left alone. Alex, for a reason he couldn't comprehend, wasn't allowed to join them at the killing house. Then again, he wasn't allowed to practice his shooting either, something about the incident with Mrs. Jones.

Footsteps were the only warning Alex had before the doors were thrown open. Wolf was the first one in, then Eagle, Snake, Cougar, and Ben. Cougar went straight to his bed and started to read a letter he got yesterday. Snake was double checking his first aid kit, adding some things in here and there. Eagle and Ben sat on the floor, shuffling cards. Wolf began to clean his gun, glaring at Alex occasionally.

"Hey Cub," Eagle said suddenly looking up, "Why aren't you doing the killing house?"

"I dunno," Alex replied shrugging, "They just told me I couldn't, then again I don't even know why I'm back here."

"Blunt and Jones are idiots Cub," Fox added looking at Alex sideways, "They'll tell you one thing and it'll mean another."

Alex rolled his eyes, "I know this already Fox."

Ben Daniels, also known as Fox, rolled his eyes. The two had become close during the time at Beacons and Snakehead. They constantly communicated afterwards, and had become as close as brothers. If Alex was completely honest with himself, he wouldn't have lasted this long with K- Unit if Ben wasn't there. Then again, Snake was better, when he wasn't being a mother hen. The Scotsman had decided that since Alex was younger he was more fragile. And if Alex had as much as a scrap Snake would mother him to no end.

"Hey Cub, wanna join?" Ben asked turning to Alex.

"What are you playing?" He questioned sliding off the edge of his cot.

"Poker."

Eagle frowned for a second, "We are? I thought we were playing Crazy Eights."

Cougar sighed from the place on his bed and the others on K- Unit looked far from exasperated. It was like this was a normal occurrence for them, which it was likely they were. Alex just nodded in response to Ben's question earlier. They all sat down when a gunshot rang throughout camp, close by. In response to that Alex jumped up, his eyes wide.

"Sh*t," Alex cursed when he realized that he had been hit.

Blood dribbled down his arm.

"Let me take a look at that," Snake ordered.

"I'm fine Snake," Alex replied snapping at Snake, "I just need a bandage."

"Are you sure?" Ben questioned touching the wound.

Alex cursed again, the touch had surprised him. And the wound hurt like hell. Snake had looked upset, but handed Alex a bandage. The teenage spy tied up the wound and ignored the looks he got from the others. He didn't know why or how he got shot. First off, he was supposed to be safe here. Second off, Scorpia must have a sleeper agent here. And third off, why now?

"Well, obstacle course now," Ben said, "You okay Cub?"  
"I'm fine… stop giving me that look Snake!" Cub, Alex, said.

Snake had given Alex a disbelieving look. The group made their way to the obstacle course, which they would be doing as a team. This had upset Wolf when he found out, but Alex felt that Blunt had a reason for ordering the Sergeant to do that. None of the other units had to do it that way, but yet K- Unit did. He had talked to Ben about it, and he explained that K- Unit and himself were Alex's backup. This ruined Alex's delusions that this was a safe mission.

Alex had been fine until they made their way to the wall. Wolf, Cougar, and Eagle were already at the top, waiting for the other three. And now it was Alex's turn, the whole time his arm had been burning and sending sharp pains throughout his whole arm. He had managed to ignore it throughout the whole obstacle course, but now he was starting to pale and sweat.

"Alex, you okay?" Ben questioned his voice so low that the others couldn't hear him.

"I'm fine," Alex whispered, his voice wavering slightly.

"Climb Cub!" Wolf shouted from the top, but even he looked distinctly worried.

Alex started to climb the wall. His arms were shaking sadly and the bullet graze was burning. He stopped halfway up, knowing that if he continued he would fall. Above him, he could hear Wolf shouting at him and the other two talking together. Everything seemed distant to him, like everyone was miles away. Alex was shaking; he had been losing blood as he went through the course. His bandage was starting to turn red.

"Alex!" Ben shouted below.

Snake turned to him, ready to question who Alex was; when Alex fell off the wall. Everything seemed to slow down. The three members of K- Unit on the top of the wall stepped forward, Cougar with his arm out like he was trying to grab him, and the other two with a shocked look on their face. Ben managed to catch Alex, with a little huff, and Snake had a look on his face like 'I told you so' which usually meant something bad was going to happen.

"Well Snake, what's your diagnosis?" Ben asked, "And how do we get him out of here?"

"He lost to much blood, idiot, and we can't go back so someone needs to carry him the rest of the course," Snake replied, sounding both annoyed and amused.

"I'll carry him, do you have anything that we can tie him to my back with?"

Wolf waved at them from the top and they all looked up.

"Climb up!"

Ben flung Alex over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, cursing the kids stubbornness, and started to climb. Snake joined them at the top a few minutes later.

"Can't you do something Snake?" Wolf questioned.

"I could," Snake admitted, "But he pissed me off."

"When and how?" Eagle asked, sounding too happy.  
"Well, I wasn't that pissed with him until he refused help," Snake replied.

"Why were you pissed with him in the first place?" Cougar wondered aloud.

"Cub threw his shoe at me to wake me up."

That seemed to answer all their questions since they continued. Thankfully, they had already finished the part that was harder so they finished quickly. It wasn't their best time. Alex was dropped off at the medical bay. K- Unit didn't see him again and his stuff was gone the next morning. What they didn't know was in a few months Alex would return, this time as their ward.

**Me: Well, this is done… I can actually finish what I was writing earlier… what was I writing earlier?**

**Alex: How would I know? I only pay attention to the things you force me too. Like that one random time Kara and I ended up in this white room that showed memories…**

**Snake: I think you're delusional Cub.**

**Me: Review… Snake what are you doing to Alex?**


End file.
